


Goonies

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Parenthood, Please! [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Jack and Bitty are parents, check please parenthood, domestic life, giselle is a goon, hockey uncles, shitty and holster childcare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Teeny ficlet on Giselle Bittle-Zimmermann's interactions with her hockey uncles. Holster is grooming her to be a goon. Shitty approves.  Part of theParenthood, Please!series where Jack and Bitty are parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beep Boop is three-years-old in this. Vincent is an infant.

“Oh, shit. Shitty come look at this.”

Shitty walked over with a hamburger in one hand, and clear curiosity on his face.

“Wha?”

“Check this out… Beep Boop, growl,” Holster said.

“Grrr!”

“Ha! Holy fucking shit. Do it again.”

“Grrr, Uncle Poopy!”

Shitty and Holster, cackled and slapped each other on the shoulder. Holster ran his hand down his face and said, “Beep Boop, check your Uncle Poopy. Check him!”

Beep Boop smiled and head butted Shitty’s thigh, causing Holster to snort and Shitty to laugh so hard, his face turned red.

“Oh my fucking god! That’s awesome,” Holster wheezed. He cleared his throat, got down on his haunches and looked at this tiny three-year-old with near reverence. 

“You, my dear, are officially a goon. Okay?”

Beep Boop nodded and whispered the word, “Goon.”

“Now give us a fist bump!” Shitty said.

Beep Boop curled her tiny hand into a fist and rammed it into Holster’s then Shitty’s. All three of them beaming.

Bitty poked his head out from the kitchen, “How’s it going? Anyone need anything?”

“No!” they all yelled in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> For another teeny weeny fic on Beep Boop, this comment sort of took a life of its own: [Beep Boop and her Grandpa Coach](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/91815053).
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
